Various receiver types are developed for a receiver to obtain a desired signal from a received signal. In 3GPP (The 3rd Generation Partnership Project), standardization of a receiver is under discussion based on a precondition that a MMSE (Minimum Mean Square Error) or MRC (Maximum Ratio Combining) receiver type is used. According to the MMSE, a receiver obtains a desired signal by considering an interference signal as noise and minimizing the effect of the interference signal. According to the MRC, a receiver obtains a desired signal by maximizing a signal to interference plus noise ratio of a combined output.
On the other hand, an advanced receiver type is also under discussion to improve performance regarding interference from another cell (see 3GPP TR 36.829 V11.0.0 (2012-03)). For example, advanced receiver types such as MMSE-IRC (Minimum Mean Square Error-Interference Rejection Combining), CRS canceller (Common Reference Signal canceller), and so on are under discussion. According to these receiver types, a receiver can reduce or eliminate an interference signal and thus can improve quality of a desired signal.
In addition, an advanced receiver type such as SIC (Successive Interference Canceller) is also provided to improve quality of a desired signal by successively subtracting a replica of an interference signal from a received signal. A SIC receiver type in which error correction decoding is performed upon transmission signal estimation of an interference signal is specifically referred to as Turbo-SIC.